jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hangover (Go Stupid)
JWTM high-climbing 2015 single, "Hangover (Go Stupid)", is produced by Omito (using the Omito 747 Wiz Khalifa Type Beat). Believe it or not, JWTM has made space for this song (as the 7th track) in his first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JWTM has written this song as JoeySideFire. JWTM will soon drop his Flow Disease Marathon for YouTube at 7:30 pm. This song will be the upcoming 2015 movie, High Expectations, that currently stars JWTM. JWTM's "Hangover (Go Stupid)" (prod. by Omito) Lyrics Hook uhh, hangover (x2) your friends ill throw a party at the hangover (x2) Get wild, get loud, go crazy Tell em all have fun and stupid (x3) While im tipsy off this hangover Verse 1 Let's get wasted only in a healthy way Green smoke, call that a JoeyHighGrade That's my operation and soon we'll make a toast Right now let's make a toast to the ones who thought i'd emboast Need training to get healthy wasted? Hop in first class and make no more hesistations About how you livin' just grab a champagne glass And also don't forget to celebrate, money in the air Catch me bein' pilot on a plane and don't get scared The drink causes your actions and the way that you'll mature Also brings the way that you'll always find sucess Expanding and advancing all your things you progressed Basically your high but in this state there's no damage At the JoeyHighGrade state there's no depression. Raise your double cup which is the hidden message The healthy way of life and you've learned a lesson Hook uhh, hangover (x2) your friends ill throw a party hangover (x2) Get wild, get loud, go crazy Tell em all have fun and stupid (x3) While im tipsy off this hangover Verse 2: Tipsy off this hangover, bout to make it work All over the seas and back, I call it surf Searchin' for treasure that I left at the Bahamas I'm sneaking though the town iller than anacondas Hallucination, thanks that it was like a dream Expect I was awake, kind of like a daydream But was more realistic you feel like your convicted It can be for anything while you've seen it Same time your partyin' and dreamin' Last point till' your grade is finished Supercharge it and believe you'll change it For now it's a hangover sounds so suspicious Till' you'll be knocking every door down X-ray vision they can see it all around town Anything is possible with your mind That's the way to live and the way to shine Hook (x2) uhh, hangover (x2) your friends ill throw a party hangover (x2) Get wild, get loud, go crazy Tell em all have fun and stupid (x3) While im tipsy off this hangover Outro: uhh, hangongover (x2) Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid Hangover, ultimate track (right now) (x3)! Go listen to this track right now (while i'm tipsy off this hangover) Go listen to this track right now (while i'm tipsy off this hangover) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs